Curse of Baby Brothers Raph's Turn
by PossDownUnder
Summary: We all know trouble is Mikey's middle name, but if you spoke to his brothers they'd tell you it's Pest. Or Pestilence as Don would say. This time Raph is the unlucky brother to feel the trouble of Mikey. Enjoy and please review!


**The curse of Baby Brothers **

**Raph's turn!**

Disclaimer: I was dreaming just the other night, but no it was only a dream. I sadly do not own the Ninja Turtles, though thank their creators for lending me them for my enjoyment. Seems only fair that Mikey would tick Raph off (yeah like that would happen – sarcasm everyone). So please enjoy my 3rd in the series – and I'm thinking of a fourth – yes a fourth – wait and see. Thanks for reviewing peeps. By the way – I do not own Hee-Man – not too sure who owns him now – but he was once a Mirage cartoon – back in the good old days of the 1980's.

* * *

"Can someone go wake Raph up?" Leo called to his brothers from the kitchen.

As per usual, Donnie occupied by his own computer station and Mikey sat glued to the morning cartoons while eating his Coco pops. Leo rolled his eyes when no one responded. He looked at Mikey munching on his cereal – Leo wondered where Mikey put all that food. Then he looked over at Donnie who was engaged with his beloved computer, oblivious to the rest of the world. Leo never did understand computers, but he never doubted Donnie's interest in them. It did come in handy sometimes and well of all his brothers, at least Donnie was the most constructive of his free time.

"By the power of grey-skull!" Mikey held up a pretend sword and balanced his bowl on his knees.

Leo looked over at Mikey and saw he was watching Hee-Man, there was a time he too watched Hee-Man – but that was when he was only five years old. Mikey was now seventeen and showing no signs of maturing before his eighteenth.

"Hey Mikey."

Mikey looked up for a moment and looked around, not sure if someone had spoken.

"Either I'm going mad or I hear voices," Mikey turned back to the screen.

"I say Mikey," Leo walked closer to his brother.

Mikey grinned from ear to ear with the cheekiest Mikey grin ever!

"I've heard that name somewhere before, hum… now where was it? Oh that's right, it's my name. Well I think it is, can I phone a friend to check?" Mikey laughed at his own joke.

"It is your name, act your age."

"Last time I checked, Master Splinter called me Michealangelo, after the most brilliant painter of all time. You guys just some other lousy dudes to be named after," Mikey said.

"Mikey – I'm the one named after the best artist in the world – Leonardo Da Vinci painted the most famous work of art – the Mona Lisa. Besides we're all named after famous painters and you know it."

"Why is she called the Mona Lisa – was she moaning at the time?" Mikey giggled at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. Look go wake up Raph would you," Leo said

"But you know he hates it when people wake him up," Mikey said, "Your meant to look after me and stop me from near death. Splinter won't be impressed with you Leo. Sending me in to wake up Raph is like sending me to my death bed. What you trying to do – get rid of me?"

"That could be arranged," Donnie said, as he walked past to the bathroom.

"Hey that's something Raph would say!"

"I know, why don't you go wake him up and he'll tell you himself."

"Mikey, we all promised Master Splinter that we'd clean up the lair today. The sooner we're all up, the sooner it'll get done and we can do something fun," Leo said.

"You always blame poor Master Splinter, does he know you use his name as your accuse for everything around here?" Mikey questioned.

"Make you a deal, if you wake Raph up, I promise you that I won't make you clean the toilet," Leo replied.

"Not good enough."

"Right, I'll buy you a pizza for lunch."

"Large with everything on it?"

"Alright!"

Mikey got up and handed his used bowel to his brother, "Thanks bro."

* * *

Mikey opened his brother's door and saw his brother was sound asleep. Mikey got a cunning idea.

Mikey snuck into his older brother's room holding the biggest touch he could steal from Donnie's room without being noticed. Mikey grinned being a ninja comes in handy – even around the house. He shone the light into his brother's face. Raph screwed his face up and throw the pillow over his face and rolled over. Mikey left the touch on the table as he went to get plan B ready.

As quietly as possible, Mikey whipped the blanket away and throw the bucket of icy cold water all over his brother's body. Raph jumped clear out of bed startled stepped on some ice and fell flat on his butt. Mikey just cracked up laughing.

"Mikey!" Raph growled grabbing the bedside table.

"Leo made me do it!"

"Mikey! I'm going to kill you!" Raph pulled himself up.

Mikey turned and throw the bucket at him and raced out of the room.

"Come here! Your dead turtle meat!" Raph yelled.

"Raph's awake everyone!" Mikey yelled into the lair, as he jumped over the couch. A sai went through the air and dived into the couch. Raph came out of his room ready to get Mikey. Another sai aimed at Mikey and hit the glass of milk in Donnie's hand.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" Donnie said as the broken glass fell to the ground. "Sorry Donnie, that wasn't aimed at you."

"Yeah sorry Donnie Raph's such a lousy ninja. He can't aim straight!" Mikey laughed at his brother. Raph grabbed the sai at Donnie's feet.

"Okay guys, that's enough," Donnie grabbed hold of Raph's arm.

"Let go of me Don!" Raph growled.

"Not until you pocket that sai and the other one and go get your self a coffee and calm down. As for you;" Donnie grabbed Mikey with his other hand, holding him distance from Raph.

"Who me?" Mikey looked innocent.

"You can clean up this mess and I want my touch back. Yeah I saw you taking that and a bucket of water to Raph's room just now."

"You said you were the boss?" Mikey asked.

"Since you two became immature. I am not letting go of you Raph, so stop trying to get loose to kill Mikey."

"What's all the noise about?" Leo came back in carrying the mops and buckets.

"Raph's wake Leo," Mikey said.

"I can see that," Leo looked at Raph who was still struggling to get free of Donnie.

"Did you tell him to wake me up?" Raph demanded.

"Yes I did. Now I suggest you get some breakfast or you'll be working on an empty stomach."

"I've told you to never send Mikey in to wake me up!"

"Oh it was only the once and he had nothing else to do," Leo said.

"I was watching cartoons!"

"I meant something constructive to do."

"That's constructive."

"You wouldn't know the meaning, Mikey," Donnie said, letting go of Raph, who had stopped wriggling.

"Well I got a tip for ya!" Raph poked Mikey on the shoulder.

"I hope it's a nice big one!" Mikey beamed, "You know you don't have to pay to join my fan club."

"Mikey, you're an idiot. My tip is – NEVER wake me up like that again! Otherwise I'll do something highly constructive with your body and a sai!" Raph glared at his brother, "You understand?"

Mikey gulped, "Yap," he squeaked, as Raph stormed off to the kitchen.


End file.
